


英米合本《This is Brintanrica!》小小後續

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 合本《This is Brintanrica!》再刷也早就已經完售了，我卻一直忘記把這小小的禮物拉過來……XD→合本中〈Have a Nice Adventure〉的後續→R-18用詞注意
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	英米合本《This is Brintanrica!》小小後續

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《This is Brintanrica!》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707647) by 小翼/Absurd=翦/飛鳥布/lawn/Kazato/summerbee/舞逍遙. 



媽的……那個人到底是怎麼回事？真的是阿爾弗雷德？坐在搖晃前進的馬車上，亞瑟的穿著得體紳士，完全看不出平時在海上歷經風霜的模樣。

但他的思緒仍然停留在那個港口邊的旅館中，尚未真正地回到陸地。

他回憶著那個激烈的日子，用手指讓「阿爾弗雷德」高潮了之後，連他自己也有點記不得到底還貫穿了對方幾次。他只是反覆享受那個溫熱的肉穴，愉悅地看著對方哭喊與臣服，直到連前列腺液也開始射不出來……

停，亞瑟．柯克蘭，停止。發現自己根本不算在思考，硬要扯也只能說是在大白日做起春夢，他連忙停下回憶，免得真的在馬車上發硬勃起。  
亞瑟本來只是想要記起那個男人失蹤時的片段而已。明明他只是去隨意做了個淋浴，卻沒想到回來時，只留下一個空空如也的房間，綁得牢靠的那傢伙卻不見蹤影。詢問了在旁待命的水手們，卻也只得到對方憑空消失的回應。

該不會真的是什麼異端妖術吧……其實根本不太信宗教的亞瑟有些嘲笑似地想著，在剛下馬車時看見了那等在門口的少年身影，立刻把一切都丟到了腦後。

「阿爾。」走上前看著似乎又長高些的弟弟，亞瑟摸了摸對方的頭：「你又長大了。」  
「是你太久沒來了。」雖然嘴上抱怨著，卻也沒阻擋對方的撫摸，阿爾弗雷德只是轉身走進屋裡：「亞瑟……大混蛋。」  
跟在阿爾弗雷德的身後一起走入室內，亞瑟微笑的同時，竟然發現阿爾這種凡事都要怪一下自己的個性，和那個傢伙確實很像。

亞瑟又想到水手們的彙報。那匪夷所思的失蹤方式……

不會吧，我真的幹了我弟弟？亞瑟有些恍神地坐下，看著阿爾地替自己泡茶，因為長高的關係，襯衫的袖口已經顯得有些短，露出了屬於少年的手腕。青春期的手腕已經顯得有些骨感，開始擺脫了中性的象徵。

亞瑟想起了那被自己狠狠綁在床頭的雙腕，忍不住吞了吞口水。

「亞瑟？」雖然亞瑟來這裡的時間並不多，但只要來了，都會想盡辦法把握兄弟的相處時間，阿爾弗雷德從沒見過這麼走神的亞瑟，忍不住問了一聲，連自己也沒發現口氣中因為被忽略而產生的彆扭。  
「喔、抱歉，阿爾。」轉身吩咐管家拿出自己親手的點心，雖然帶著點心跨海並不實際，但亞瑟仍然堅持如此，只是先取了耐放的餅乾，再淡淡地吩咐管家拿去重新烤過：「我帶了點心過來，一起吃吧？」

「帶什麼點心嘛，跟你一起坐船過來，都有鹽巴的味道了……」雖然是這麼說，阿爾弗雷德卻還是拿起餅乾，賭氣似地一口咬下，然後又因為自己過於用力而使餅乾碎成細末而懊惱。

但亞瑟此時可沒辦法管教阿爾弗雷德的禮儀。他看著對方舔去餅乾碎屑的舌尖，想起同樣有那麼一條猩紅的舌頭舔過自己的陰莖，他們一樣柔軟、一樣有著偏向細長的舌形，軟肉上的舌苔曾經磨蹭過自己的肉柱、舌尖曾經戳刺過自己的陰莖口──

亞瑟猛地站起身子。嚇得阿爾弗雷德端著杯子的手都震了一下，茶水潑上了虎口與手背，他趕緊拿手巾擦拭，嘴裡不忘抱怨一下對方：「你幹嘛突然站起來啊……」

已經無法再直視被手帕擦撫的指尖，亞瑟不由自主地有些夾緊腿，顧不得禮儀地扔下一句「去洗手間」便轉身狼狽快步而出。

不想去猜測背後的阿爾露出怎樣的疑惑表情，亞瑟只是滿面漲紅地衝進廁所，快速拉下自己的褲子，同時發誓因為妄想而在弟弟家的廁所自慰，會是自己一輩子的秘密。

當亞瑟抵達阿爾弗雷德的家、十分熟稔地和眾多人員打過招呼，對著房間長驅直入時，第一眼看見的，便是床上那團成一球的棉被。

不顧阻擋的力量，亞瑟溫柔卻毫不客氣地掀開了棉被，果然看見裡頭正發站著不願看向自己的阿爾弗雷德。  
「阿爾。」喊著阿爾弗雷德的名字，亞瑟握住那雙有些發冷的手，將對方從床內拉起：「是我不對。原諒我？」  
「亞瑟……混蛋。」  
「對不起。」  
「超級大混蛋……」  
「所以說了，原諒我？」

死都不肯吐出原諒二字，阿爾弗雷德握住亞瑟的手卻說明了一切。  
亞瑟露出微笑，牽著阿爾弗雷德走向浴室：「先洗澡吧。你看起來十分糟糕。」  
「是哪位船長大人害的？」雖然不願承認，但因為亞瑟的出現，阿爾弗雷德的確開始又恢復了理智。他撇了撇嘴，總是不肯停歇的嘲諷再次出口。  
「是我。」將阿爾弗雷德身上本就不整的衣衫褪去，亞瑟推著對方進入浴缸，轉開熱水，思索了會兒，才用有點懷念的口吻回答：「但我覺得那時你也感到舒服，所以這恐怕不能構成責備我的理由。」

誰舒服了？我看最爽的就是你！回想起對亞瑟而言已是幾百年前、但對阿爾弗雷德來說不過是幾小時的激烈性愛，他本能想要如此反駁，眼珠子滴溜一轉，卻換了一句話出口：「是挺舒服的，有些人還是年輕時比較厲害，老了就……」

哪管亞瑟還在幫自己細心沖洗頭髮，阿爾弗雷德從不放過任何可以嘲笑亞瑟的機會。  
他感覺到頭上的手停了動作。阿爾弗雷德正想在對方看不見的角度拉出勝利的笑容，卻突然聽見亞瑟的聲音從上方傳來：「阿爾，我愛你。」

搞什麼？被這突如其來的告白嚇到，正想抬頭望去，阿爾弗雷德卻被突然從頭上淋下的水逼得低下頭去。  
「洗頭的時候要注意啊。」似乎是輕吻了下阿爾弗雷德的髮漩，亞瑟的聲音明明和過去沒有不同，阿爾弗雷德反而感到一絲危險。

「只是突然很想這麼說而已，」拿著洗浴海綿，亞瑟擠壓沐浴乳瓶的聲音傳來：「特別是在你滿身都是我的精液味時。」

浴室內明明熱氣蒸騰，阿爾弗雷德卻突然打了個寒顫。

「我是老了。」在海綿上搓揉出泡沫，亞瑟開始替阿爾弗雷德擦洗背部，彷彿從沒注意到對方渾身的僵硬：「……精液、海水、汗液的味道，混合起來確實相當年輕，嗯？」

亞瑟的手指明明隔著海綿對皮膚施壓，阿爾弗雷德卻立刻想起對方指尖遊走於自己身體的觸感，他開始感覺到燥熱，眼角有些發紅地看著因為擦洗而轉至自己身前的亞瑟。  
阿爾弗雷德發誓對方分明讀懂了自己的意思，卻只是在自己的臉頰上留下一個溫柔到像是家人的吻。

媽的──他要的才不是這個！特別是這種剛剛才經歷過一場瘋狂性愛的時候！

手掌順著身體的曲線往下，亞瑟輕輕捧起對方陰莖，開始把上面乾涸結塊的精液搓掉，動作偏偏就能不帶一點情色的意味，宛如母親在替失禁的嬰孩擦洗一般。他抬頭看了阿爾弗雷德一眼，又轉回了眼神，在另一隻手深入對方的後穴摳出被內射在裡頭的精液時，才微微地勾起嘴角：「謝謝你的提醒，讓我想起很久以前的回憶。」

直起身子，亞瑟隔著阿爾弗雷德，伸手跨過對方的肩膀，拿起掛在牆上的蓮蓬頭，勃起的陰莖頂住阿爾弗雷德的腰側，偏薄的雙唇正好貼在方的耳邊：「抱歉，回憶太美好……硬了也是沒辦法的事。」

「不過人老了，我只能慢一點。」亞瑟的不急不徐未曾減退，但伴隨穩重的惡意，正一點一點地浮現。

阿爾弗雷德幾乎要被這呢喃弄得腰身發軟。

「──但享受的時間就延長囉。」亞瑟咬住那對飽滿的耳垂輕輕吸吮，話語顯得口齒不清：「Hope you’ll like it.」

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕快樂！嘗試性地寫了英米合本《This is Britantrica!》中我的部份的後續，原本只是想說「呀來補完一下合本的後續發展吧」，沒想到實際寫出來、亞瑟竟然這麼吃鱉……唉、算惹，吃鱉我也喜歡（舔），反正他這輩子註定栽在幼童的手裡（←
> 
> －－－－－－－－－
> 
> 緩慢play也別有風味啊……也希望大家喜歡 ^q^  
>  因為讓亞瑟吃癟始終令我耿耿於懷，所以還是決定加上合本《This is Britantrica!》中另一邊世界的後續，亞瑟即使成為紳士仍然攻攻的，大概是從不良流氓變成了不良黑道的感覺吧……非常愛阿米但也同時不會委屈自己的亞瑟……好欸^q^  
>  雖然想要順便練習寫穩重內斂攻的目的失敗了，但……不管了，亞瑟的大獲全勝就是我的大獲全勝，爽！  
>  大家聖誕快樂again！！！


End file.
